1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric soldering iron.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric soldering irons are widely used in production, testing, and maintenance of electronic products. However, when soldering irons are used to melt rosin and solder, unpleasant and toxic smoke is generated, which is harmful for an operator.